Mine
by wayhaught bro
Summary: Nicole gets a new coworker...Waverly gets jealous...that all I'm saying lol. I'm new at this please be nice. Hope you like it!
1. Not enough time

Authors Note: Hi guys! So I'm a huge fan of Wynonna Earp and well everyone on twitter thought that I should go for it and write some fanfiction! It's my first one so please be nice and if you want to follow me on twitter I am 4everteamdamon and if you bug me enough I might even take some requests! Btw I don't own Wynonna Earp so yeah...enjoy!

MINE

"Waves, C'mon. I gotta go to work soon" Nicole said. Trying to shield herself from the young Earps kisses.

"Why?" Waverly said trying to give her best pouty face

"I've been late twice this week already. I've managed to make it before Nedley notices but eventually I'm gonna get in trouble."

"Yeah you are." Waverly smiled as she planted soft kisses down her neck.

"Mmmm…" Nicole moaned. Waverly's lips always felt so soft. Just having her so close made Nicole's head spin. Feeling her small frame pressed against hers, breathing in her familiar scent. "Okay...five minutes" Nicole said, silently cursing herself for not being able to say no.

Waverly smiled into her neck. She loved how much control she had over nicole. Despite her confidence, it was obvious that waverly had her wrapped around her finger, although she'd never admit it.

Feeling Nicole's tongue demanding entrance, Waverly happily obliged. Nicole's hands roamed down Waverly's body, moving down to grip her ass, earning a soft moan from Waverly, who nipped at Nicole's bottom lip. Nicole hissed, swearing that Waverly might've drawn blood. Waverly peeled Nicole's tank top off, desperate for more contact.

"God waves...what's gotten into you?" Nicole asked. Waverly said nothing, instead she pressed her thigh firmly into Nicole's center moaning at how wet she was already through her sweatpants. Nicole was already seeing stars and Waverly noticed easing up on the pressure. Frustrated, Nicole attempted to move the flip them over but Waverly pushed her back down pinning her arms above her head.

"Hey! I didn't say you could move." Waverly said with a certain demanding look in her eyes. Nicole could feel her heat rising. As much as she liked to be on top she loved when waverly took control sometimes. Waverly kissed her way down her stomach trying to be patient but realising she only had so much time and couldn't tease too much. She pulled down nicoles sweatpants slowly, watching nicole squirm underneath her.

"Hey no fair...you still have on all your clothes." Nicole said pouting.

"You said I have five minutes...and I want to taste every inch of your body right now, so i'm using it." Nicole could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Even when it was there first time it felt as if waverly had more experience than her. She was such a natural and only got better. Her thoughts when interrupted when she felt waverlys slick fingers go down her underwear.

"Oh god…" Nicole said

"You feel so good nicole" Waverly said. Trying to ignore her own desires.

Waverly used her other hand to expertly undo nicoles bra as she massaged her clit with the other. No matter how many times she sees her. Waverly will never get used to how beautiful nicole is. She paused for a second, taking in the sight of the beauty beneath her, before taking one of nicoles hard tips into her mouth. Sucking and nibbling as she pressed her thumb firmly against her clit. Nicoles hips bucked, begging for more contact.

"Waverly…please" Nicole said hating how close she was already

"I'm sorry, what? Waverly said

"Please….just...fuck me."

That was good enough for waverly. She slipped one of her fingers in, rocking in rhythm with nicole. Her mouth returned to her breasts as she curled her finger deeper inside of her. "More." Nicole pleaded. Waverly complied, adding another finger as she bit down on nicoles breast soothing it over with her tongue.

"OH MY GOD….W...Waves I'm so cl-" Nicole tried to finish her sentence before Waverly interrupted.

"Shhhh…" Waverly said as she wrapped her arm around nicoles waist, pulling her so close she could almost hear their heartbeats together as she added a third finger. Pushing as far into nicole that was physically possible. Putting her weight into every thrust. She could feel nicole tightening around her. Feeling her muscles quake with anticipation, and judging by the expression on her face, she was close. Waverly pressed her thumb firmly on nicoles clit, massaging it along with every thrust. Nicole came hard, waverly was amazed by the beautiful woman practically screaming her name. Nicoles body became limp as waverly collapsed on top of her. Waverly planted sweet kisses on her inner thighs and up her stomach before looking nicole into her beautiful doe eyes.

"Wow…" Nicole said breathless

"So much for 5 minutes…" Waverly laughed looking at the clock

"SHIT!" Nicole yelled

Waverly moved from the top of her to see the redhead practically hit the floor trying to get up so quickly. Waverly chuckled knowing that she probably should've just let her girlfriend get ready for work, but its not that easy when you have nicole haught lying next to you.

"Waves have you seen my handcuffs?" Nicole asked trying to do a million things at once.

"Not as often as I'd like to...no" Waverly smiled

"Please babe I'm about to go to work I need all my blood flowing to my brain right now." Nicole said remembering the last time Waverly was in her handcuffs. They never really did it very often because of Wynonna inexplicable ability to show up out of thin air but sometimes the handcuffs did come out to play. Nicole blushed at the thought of it and hated that she couldn't act on it. After some searching she found them, planting a kiss on Waverly's cheek before running out of the door, hoping that time would be on her side for once.


	2. New girl

"FUCK,FUCK,FUCK! Nedley is gonna kill me!" Nicole said as she ran into the police station trying to fix her messy hair and make sure she zipped up a bit more to cover her little...love mark. "Damn it, Waverly." she muttered. If she was paying more attention she might've noticed the tall blonde before bumping into her. "Hey! Watch where you're...going…" the blonde paused, seeming a bit flustered. "I'm so sorry." Nicole said as she backed away still focused on getting to her post. "But I'm in a bit of a rush trying to get to my post before Nedley fi- Ouch!" Nicole stopped as she ran into the figure behind her.

"Before Nedley What?" Said the sheriff. "Shit…" Nicole whispered. "Shit is right Officer Haught and you're knee deep in it." Nedley said "But I-" Nicole tried to interrupt, before being quickly cut off. "But nothing Nicole. You've been late 3 times this week it's not like you." Nedley said giving her a disappointing look.

'He's right' Nicole thought to herself. She had always been responsible when it came to her job but sometimes it can be so hard to say no to Waverly. Especially when she does that thing with her tongue…

"HAUGHT!" Nedley yelled pulling her out of her thoughts. "Y- Yes sir!" Nicole stuttered. Nedley sighed. "Listen kid, you're a good cop. I'd hate for you to lose focus because of a certain someone…" Nedley said. His eyes moving towards the door where as if right on cue, Waverly walked in. 'God she's so beautiful' Nicole thought as Nedley spun her around slowly. "Especially...when we have a new recruit!"

"New recruit?" Nicole asked. As she saw her she remembered.

"Hi." the girl said as she reached for Nicoles hand. "I'm Chasity...the girl you ran over?"

"Right…" Nicole said a little embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I guess if we're gonna be partners I should get used to it." Chasity said giving her a warm smile. "Partners?" Nicole said giving Nedley a look. "That's right. Nicole here is my number one deputy so I figured there was no one better to assign you with. She'll teach you the ropes and the ins and outs of the station tomorrow. Today however, she'll be doing paperwork."

"Paperwork?!" Nicole said

"Next time…" Nedley said shoving the paperwork at her "Don't be late" Nedley walked away into his office leaving Nicole with more paperwork than she could count.

"That sucks" Chasity said. "So partner...what's been keeping you?

"Partner? Waverly asked, appearing almost out of nowhere.

"Hey waves...yeah so this is my new partner Chasity. Chasity this is my girlfriend Waverly."

"Girlfriend?" Chasity asked.

"Yup!" said Waverly almost too eagerly. "She's all mine" She smiled as she leaned up to give her a little kiss on the cheek. "Listen babe, Nedley is really on my case right now so I have to focus okay?"

"Okay…" Waverly pouted "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Chasity said giving her a half hearted smile.

"See you later…" Waverly said looking towards nicole.

"See ya" Nicole smiled eyeing Waverly's ass as she walked.

"So I take it thats whats been distracting you? Chasity asked.

"Yeah she's something else." Nicole said still watching Waverly from a far.

"Yeah, I've always had a thing for taller girls though" she said eyeing Nicole.

Nicole was snapped out of her daydream. "You like girls?" she asked.

"Yeah, there is something about a tall strong woman with pretty eyes and a nice smile that always gets me going." Chasity said. There was a silence between them until Nicole finally said,

"Well, I have to focus on this paperwork so go home and get some rest. I'll start showing you the ropes tomorrow."

"Alright, see you later boss." Chasity said as she walked away, swaying her hips slightly. Nicole's eyes couldn't help but gaze down. 'Pretty good...but nothing like Waverly' she thought to herself.

After a long day of paperwork, Nicole made her way to the homestead. "Hey sweetie. How was work?" Waverly asked while washing the dishes.

"It was alright, way too much paperwork though." Nicole sighed slumping down on the couch next to Wynonna. Waverly didn't want to push it but she couldn't help but ask. "So how do you like your new partner?"

"Can't say, I don't really know her well." Nicole answered busy taking off her work boots.

"Oh yeah, I saw her. She's way too pretty to be stuck in a town like purgatory. She wasn't really paying attention to anyone but Officer Haughty though." Wynonna said, earning an elbow from Nicole. Waverly tensed up a bit, very slightly but still noticeable especially to Nicole. "Well, I am the one training her so I'm glad she was paying attention." she said trying to lift the tension.

"Riighttttt…" Wynonna said teasing. Nicole gave her a look, mouthing a few choice words before Waverly spoke up. "Well she's learning from the best." Waverly smiled trying to hide her slight jealousy. Eager to leave the awkward conversation Nicole got up and said "Well, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna crash upstairs. Gotta wake up bright and early so I'm not late for the millionth time this week." Nicole kissed Waverly on the cheek and headed upstairs. With Wynonna's words buzzing in her head waverly decided she was going to be paying lots of attention to Nicole's new "partner".


	3. Mistakes

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

'Damn it!' Waverly thought. 'Why did Nicole have to get the most obnoxious alarm!' Nicole was a heavy sleeper though. Waverly always thought the best way to wake her up was to grab her in most...sensitive areas. "Sorry babe, but I have to go. I cannot be late today." Nicole said. Cursing Nedley for making her leave this beautiful woman just lying there. "Yeah, yeah go on. Have a nice day." Waverly said knowing it won't be too long before she follows suit.

"Hey Nicole." Chasity greeted with a smile. "Hey. So for your first day I'm going to show you the filing process for all the cases. Nedley is very picky about organization. Now…" Nicole took her through the process of filing cases and tracking them before she noticed that the blonde didn't appear to be listening. "Are you getting all this?" Nicole asked noticing the girls eyes glued to her uniform. "Umm, yes of course! But I have to ask. Where did you get that uniform? It's nothing like the crap the rest of us have to wear." Chasity said rolling her eyes. "Oh well I'm also a member of the government agency known as Black Badge. Nedley let me make some changes to the uniform since I'm more than just a cop." Nicole noticed Chasity's eyes moving to her zipper. "I see you're not a big fan of zippers" Chasity laughed moving into her personal space. "Yeah, it...feels constricting to zip it all the way up…" Nicole said feeling a little nervous. "It looks really comfortable what is it made of?" she asked as she reached to feel the redheads collar before a loud noise startled them. It was Waverly, dropping a stack of files on the floor.

"Shit." Waverly said. "Need some help?" Nicole approached her, kneeling down to help. As she handed her the files she couldn't keep herself from placing her hand on top of Waverly's. Waverly looked towards Chasity who only for a split second seemed to have jealousy in her eyes. Waverly caught it and decided to milk it for what it's worth. She kissed Nicole, practically attacking her, catching her off guard. Nicole knew it was wrong but before she could protest Nedley intervened. "HEY! CUT IT OUT! This is a place of business you two! Haught, this is your final warning. You either get your shit together...or get out." Nedley said before he walked back into his office.

Nicole was fuming and Waverly felt it, preparing herself. "What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to get me fired?" Nicole yelled.

"No I just-"

"Just what? I told you the position I was in here because of you!" Hearing those words lit a fire in Waverly. How could she blame her issues with Nedley on her? "Me?! You're the one that can't show up on time!" Waverly yelled. "Yeah, because you're always-" Nicole was ready to let her have it before Chasity interrupted. "Ummm guys?"

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

"We've got a robbery down at Purgatory City Bank"

"We'll finish this when I get home." Nicole said

"Whatever." Waverly said, keeping a stern face but cursing herself for what she did. She didn't mean to get Nicole in trouble. She just wanted to show off a little to make Chasity back off. She didn't want to fight, she hated fighting with Nicole but it was never like this. She had never seen so much anger in her eyes. But to say it was ALL her fault? No way. Waverly headed to Nicole's and prepared for what was coming.

It was getting late and she was starting to worry. What's taking her so long? Then her heart sank. What if she's with Chasity? What if she decided Waverly wasn't good enough and caused her too many problems? Now that she thought about it with Wynonna being the heir and dealing with the family curse it probably was a lot for Nicole to deal with. Before the panic could really sink in she heard the door open. Putting her game face on ready for a fight. That was until she saw Nicole clutching her side in pain. Her expression completely changed. "Oh my god! Baby what's wrong?!"


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Waverly ran towards nicole, practically running her over. "Oh my god baby are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, just a bruise." Nicole said trying to mask the pain she was in.

"What happened?" Waverly asked. "Chasity got a little carried away on the field. She ran in a little prematurely, there were some gunshots and I took one to the side. My vest took most of the blow though." Nicole said.

"What is up with you getting shot?" Waverly asked. "It's a lesbian thing." she said smiling weakly. "I can't believe Chasity! She almost got you killed! She should be fired." Waverly said her anger beginning to rise. "She's a rookie cop that made a mistake. It's fine." "YOU GOT SHOT!" Waverly yelled rummaging around looking for her bandages and medicine.

"I'm a cop, Waverly." Nicole said as she lifted up her shirt. Waverly sat down in front of her starting to apply the medicine. "That doesn't mean you need to risk your life protecting some dumb rookie." Waverly said rolling her eyes. "Actually, yes it does. She's my rookie and my responsibility. If something happened to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Nicole said trying to hide the pain, wincing a little. Waverly paused, "You really care about this girl huh?"

"I CARE about doing my job, not that you've been a big help with that lately." Nicole said giving her a stern look. "Do NOT blame this on me. You're the one that can't get to work on time" Waverly started to apply the medicine a little rougher out of anger. Nicole flinched, "Because YOU won't let me!" Waverly looked at her wide eyed, "...won't let you? WON'T LET YOU?! What are you five? You're a grown woman you can make your own decisions. No one is making you do anything." "You know I can't say no to you." Nicole said. "That sounds like a you problem…" Waverly retorted.

"Well what about the kiss at work? You know damn well Nedley is on my ass….you know what? Maybe you ARE my problem. You and you're selfish and impulsive attitude. Never thinking about the consequences." Nicole instantly regretted those last words.

Waverly said nothing. She sat the medicine down and went upstairs to the bedroom locking the door behind her. Nicole sighed and followed, feeling the pain in every step. "Waves...wait" she tried opening the door, "Please open up. I shouldn't have said all that."

No answer. "Guess I'm sleeping on the couch then huh?" Nicole asked. "YUP!" Waverly yelled turning out the lights. Nicole started to walk to the couch when it dawned on her. "Hey! This is MY house! What kind of bullshit is this?" Nicole yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want to be a distraction to you when you wake up for work. I think Calamity will make a much better sleeping buddy than me!" Waverly yelled from the bedroom. "Yes she will!" Nicole said trying to get the last word in as she laid on the couch. "Meow" said Calamity jumping onto the redheads stomach. "Ouch! Easy girl...I guess you're gonna be my buddy tonight. Just like the old days." Nicole fell asleep with Calamity cuddled into her chest.


	5. Mr Rabbit

"Wakey, wakey or you're gonna be latey!" Wynonna said a little too loudly in the redheads face. Nicole being taken completely off guard falling flat on her face. "Officer down over here." Wynonna said smiling. Nicole layed there in defeat before taking a deep breath "How do you get in my house? I never gave you a key."

"I'll never tell" Wynonna teased with a smirk. Nicole turned her head from the ground to glare at her. "Waverly let me in." Wynonna said rolling her eyes as she plopped down on the couch. 'Waverly…' Nicole thought to herself. Last nights fight rearing through her head. She trembled thinking about having to deal with the small girls fury. She might be small but she is terrifying when she gets mad. Waverly walked in right on cue taking Nicole out of her thoughts.

"Hey baby girl." Wynonna smiled. "Hey." Waverly said trying her best to give a sincere smile but was still a little upset. An awkward silence fell between them as Waverly moved to the kitchen to get coffee. Wynonna could practically feel the tension before Nicole broke the silence. "Wait, what time is it?" Nicole asked. "8:30" Wynonna said taking a bite of her donut. "Damn it! If I don't hurry I'm going to be late!" Nicole panicked getting up in a hurry. "I tried to tell you" Wynonna shrugged with her mouth filled with donuts. "Wow, Nicole being late due to her own actions? How strange." Waverly said as she walked out the front door slamming it hard.

"Damn. What's wrong with her?" Wynonna asked. "Nothing, we just had a fight." Nicole said trying to get dressed. "Over the new sexy rookie?" Wynonna asked. "What makes you think she was involved?" Wynonna laughed at the question. "My little sister never really got much attention from my father. She didn't get the same amount of love and affection that me and Willa did. She always worked so hard and was the perfect angel, but was never treated like one. One day I wanted to play with her stuffed animal Mr. Rabbit. Nearly lost a hand because of it." Wynonna smiled at the memory.

"Why are you telling me this?" Nicole asked. "My sister is many things. Sweet, honest, loyal, protective, but also VERY territorial. And who wouldn't be? She always worked twice as hard to get half of what we got. So when she got it, it was hers and only hers. She actually wrote on the back of Mr. Rabbit, 'If you aren't waverly don't touch me'. So the second the new chick came in all googly eyed for you, I knew it was gonna be a problem."

"She doesn't have googly eyes for me…" Nicole said. "Oh please! She wants to jump your bones so bad. Everyone sees it, especially Waverly. Why do you think she just kissed you like that in front of everyone? That was her way of saying, 'If you aren't Waverly don't touch' like Mr. Rabbit." Wynonna said. "So you're saying Waverly thinks of me as a stuffed bunny…" Nicole said. "I'm SAYING she thinks of you as someone thats for her and only her. So she acted a little impulsively to prove a point, everybody has those moments. Don't be so hard on her" Wynonna said.

"Who would've guessed you'd be giving me relationship advice? Nicole said smiling. "Eh, I have my moments...but I'd get going if I were you…" Wynonna said looking at the clock. "Shit!" Nicole yelled running out the door. "Kids…" Wynonna smiled to herself


	6. Sorry

"Thank god. For once I made it." Nicole said practically out of breath from running, trying to make it ontime. When she walked in, she spotted Waverly who was focusing on her paperwork not even looking up to speak to her. Nicole decided to keep walking knowing that work isn't the place to handle this.

Later when she was filing a case, Waverly finally spoke. "All these cases are nothing of the supernatural sort, so you can figure them out, Black Badge isn't interested." as she slammed the stack of papers Nicole spoke, "So are you going to ignore me all day today?" Waverly stopped said "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't want to distract you while you were at work. But I'm sure Chasity will talk enough for both of us".

"What's your problem?" Chasity said turning to face the younger earp. "Oh trust me barbie, you do not want any of what I am right now." Waverly said slowly closing the space between them. Nicole intervened "Hey! Stop it you two! Chasity, today we're going to go out back to work on our target practice okay?" Chasity nodded, walking to the gun range out back. By the time Nicole turned around Waverly was already out the door. "I guess I'll have to talk to her tonight then." Nicole said to herself, starting to worry about her relationship status at the moment.

When she made it to the gun range, Nicole shot every target. Quickly, swiftly, and fluid with every motion. "Wow. You're so amazing haught." Chasity said in awe of Nicole's shooting abilities. "Thanks, now show me what you've got." Nicole watched her intently studying her stance and watching her breathing. Chasity was a pretty good shooter but needed a little guidance. "Pretty good, but your stance isn't right. You have to keep your weight balanced and be strong. Your posture could use a little fixing too" Nicole said. "Could you help me?"Chasity asked. "Sure that's what I'm here for." Nicole was very careful, making sure she only guiding her body slightly. Not because it wasn't welcome but she loves Waverly and only Waverly and that'll never change.

"Thanks for helping me out today." Chasity said smiling. "It was no problem, always here to help." Nicole said flashing those dimples and that smile. "You're amazing…" Chasity stared into her brown eyes before slowly leaning in to kiss her. Nicole stopped her, "What are you doing?" Chasity looked up into her eyes surprised that Nicole stopped her. "Chasity, you're a nice girl but I'm in a relationship with a woman that I will love for the rest of my life. I'm here to help you be a better cop, nothing more. I'm sorry." Chasity sighed "No it's fine. I should've known I wouldn't be able to get between you two. Waverly is a very lucky girl." Nicole smiled "Thank you. Speaking of which, our shifts over and it's time to go fix what relationship I have left. Can you lock up?" Nicole asked.

"Yup." Chasity responded watching Nicole's perfect figure as she walked out the door. "Haught damn….I wish."

As Nicole walked through the door of the homestead, Waverly was on the couch, sitting in deep thought.

"Hey" Nicole spoke softly.

"Hi"

"You were right." Nicole said as she sat down next to her

"About what?" Waverly asked

"Chasity, she kinda tried to kiss me…" Nicole was prepared for Waverly to pull out a shotgun.

"Oh I know" Waverly responded nonchalantly.

"What? How?

Waverly shrugged. "I was stalking you guys"

"Are you serious?!"

"What? You really think I was going to leave youl alone with her? Not a chance."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Nicole asked

"I was, but after hearing your little speech I figured forgiveness was deserved. I mean she was hot."

"But she wasn't you…" Nicole retorted

Waverly smiled "I was prepared to kill you both, but luckily you stopped her. I thought about killing her anyway but I figured getting your heartbroken by Nicole Haught is punishment enough." Waverly shifted her body on the couch and trailed her fingers up Nicole's uniform.

"Speaking of punishment...what am I going to do with you? Waverly whispered seductively. Nicole's mouth went dry "...uh oh…"


	7. Mine

AUTHORS NOTE:  
I'm really sorry this took so long guys I know I suck. I just entered college and this first semester has been insane. I'm working on a new AU fic about Nicole as a basketball player in high-school and cheerleader Waverly but it'll take time. I hate I made you guys wait but I'm not as busy so I'll do better in the future. Anyway, hope you like it!

"Is this really necessary?" Nicole asked feeling the cold metal against her wrists. "It is absolutely necessary. Every time we've done this you break the rules and touch me anyway." Waverly stalked towards her, wearing a silk robe to hide her beautiful body underneath."I can't help it." Nicole said already squirming in her chair. "I know, hence the handcuffs…" Waverly moved to straddle Nicole, being sure to push her chest a little closer to her face than necessary. "Using my own handcuffs against me. You know in terms of the law...this is pretty bad." Nicole teased with a smirk. Waverly paused, looking Nicole deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "Give me some time and I'll show you just how bad I can be…"

Nicoles smirk faded and she lunged forward for a kiss, but was too slow. Waverly pulled back. "You know the rules, you don't get anything until I say so." Nicole groaned in annoyance, as fun as it was to watch waverly, it pained her to not actually be able to do anything. To be so close but have the metal shackles holding her back. It was pure torture and Waverly knew it. "What are you wearing under there anyway?" Nicole tried to sneak a peek but Waverly wasn't having it. "I could be wearing my underwear. I could be wearing nothing…" Waverly paused, leaning into NIcole's ear. Nicole could feel her warmth breath against her neck, sending chills down her spine. "But I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you officer?" Waverly swore she was actually able to hear Nicole's heart rate skyrocket. "Waverly...please." Waverly didn't respond, standing up to put on a cd. Nicole hated the loss of contact but was excited to see what Waverly was planning. The song started to play but nicole couldn't even make it out. The only thing she could focus on was Waverly and those hips. God those hips, swaying back and forth to the beat of the music, driving Nicole completely crazy with want. After a few minutes she decided to undo her robe, letting the silk material slowly fall down her shoulders as she swayed to the music. Nicole thought her heart stopped at the sight before her. There she was, wearing the sexiest black lingerie she had ever seen. It was lacey in all the right places showing off so much of her great figure but not nearly as much as Nicole wanted.

"Like what you see?" Waverly asked as she approached her, standing over her like a goddess. "Mhm…" that's all Nicole could manage at the moment, especially as Waverly got closer and she noticed just how revealing the lingerie was. Showing off Waverlys nipples trying to push through the pesky fabric. Nicoles first instinct was to reach out and touch her, feeling the handcuffs keeping her in place she was noticeably frustrated. Waverly was struggling herself with trying to keep her own desires in control, refusing to let Nicole loose until she felt that she tortured her enough. She moved into straddle her lap again, this time pressing her body firmly against nicole's. Nicole let out a moan, even with her still having on a shirt the feeling of Waverly's chest against her felt incredible. Waverly kept her body pressed into her as she moved to her neck, trailing soft kisses all the way down to her collar and back, stopping at her earlobe.

"How badly do you want me right now Nicole?" Waverly whispered.

"More than anything…" Nicole said

Waverly smiled, "Too bad...I'm not done with you just yet" she nibbled at her ear hard enough that it actually stung a little. Nicole hissed at the slight pain, watching Waverly as she tore through her shirt, buttons scattering all over the floor. Nicole's breathing was becoming ragged and Waverly stared in awe watching her chest rise and fall with every breath. "God you're beautiful." Waverly said as she kissed her way down the middle of her chest, planting soft kisses on the top of each one, kissing as much as the bra would allow. When she made her way down her stomach she stopped at her belt, looking into Nicole's eyes mischievously. Nicole couldn't even respond, she barely knew her own name at this point so forming any coherent thoughts would be a challenge. Waverly unbuckled her belt painfully slowly, undid her zipper and paused before shoving her left hand down the deputy's pants using her right to steady herself. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Nicole screamed tilting her head back into the chair her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Waverly ran her fingers through her folds, looking directly at nicole, enjoying how much her actions affects her. " Waves...please don't stop" Nicole pleaded. Waverly grazed her finger over her clit, Nicole's hips bucked up to their own accord trying to gain more friction before Waverly pushed her back down to the seat. "I didn't say you were off punishment yet." Waverly said, internally laughing at Nicoles lack of self control. Waverly continued, running her fingers through her folds stifling a moan herself from feeling how wet Nicole was already. Just when Nicole thought she was going to explode, Waverly removed her hand causing nicole to open her eyes giving her a confused look. Waverly raised her fingers to her mouth licking all of Nicole's juices off her fingers never breaking eye contact. Nicole was done and Waverly knew it, so finally she decided to release her knowing that Nicole was going to pay her back for what she did. Nicole rose up instantly, grabbing Waverly's ass and hoisting her up to carry her to the bed. Waverly couldn't help but giggle at nicole's eagerness and the fact that she was physically strong enough to lift her was such a turn on. "I'm so mad at you right now." Nicole growled before putting Waverly on the bed and climbing on top of her. "Well what are you going to do to me officer?" Waverly asked with an innocent look in her eyes. "Whatever the fuck I want." Nicole responded with a look of hunger in her eyes, Waverly felt like she was set on fire. Waverly liked to have some control sometimes, but when Nicole took control, there was something about it that made her burn with need.

Nicole wasted no time and ripped the lingerie off. "Hey! I just bought that!" Waverly complained. "I'll buy you some more later." Nicole said, too impatient to be gentle about it. After she managed to completely strip Waverly down she stared at her in awe, even after seeing Waverly naked so many times it still left her breathless. "Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Waverly teased at Nicole. "As much as I'd like to, I have other things in mind" Nicole said as her eyes drifted down Waverly's body. "Like what?" Waverly asked, curious of the redheads response. Nicole paused, "How about I just show you?" Nicole took one of Waverly's breast into her mouth, making waverly moan at the feeling. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck her fingers tangling in her hair desperately trying to pull her closer. Desperate for Nicole's skin against her own Waverly said bluntly, "Clothes, off." Nicole chuckled at her girlfriends particular vocabulary, "Yes, Ma'am". Waverly watched Nicole strip down to nothing, looking at those long toned legs practically made her dizzy with want. Nicole positioned herself above Waverly, pinning her hands at the top of her head and lapping her tongue in smooth and gentle circles around Waverly's nipple. Waverly's hips bucked, desperate for some friction. Nicole noticed and complied, placing her thigh right on Waverly's hot center. They both moaned at the feeling as Waverly grinded herself against Nicole, needing more. "Relax baby girl, slow down" Nicole said laughing at Waverly's impatience. Waverly shook her head, "No, I can't take baby please. I'm so ready." Waverly grinded against her again letting out a moan. Nicole decided to give in, considering that the small girl looked as if she was about to explode. She let go of Waverly's arms, letting her own hands roam down Waverly's soft skin. Planting kisses on each hip and down her thighs, hovering right above Waverly's clit. Waverly could feel Nicole's warm breath against her center, slowly losing her shit by the second. Nicole teasingly kissed each inner thigh, before plunging her tongue firmly on Waverly's center. Waverly let out a scream in pleasure as Nicole darted her tongue in and out of her placing her hands on Waverly's hips to hold her down. Nicole ravished Waverly, going as deep into her as she could, loving the unique taste that is Waverly Earp. Feeling Wavely's thighs start to grip around her head, she could tell that she was close. She applied thorough strokes to Waverly's clit, feeling it swell against her tongue. "YES! GOD, NICOLE! YES!" Waverly screamed at the top of her lungs as she came with a force. Nicole continued applying gentle strokes to her pussy, cleaning up all the wetness before looking up at her goddess. Waverly looked down, still dazed and trying to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Nicole laughed, climbing up the bed to lay beside Waverly.

"Yeah, I'm good just...wow" Waverly took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah,I get that a lot" Nicole smirked.

Waverly smacked Nicole's arm playfully. "Shut up! I'm the only one you get to do that to. You're mine."

"Of course. I'm all yours" Nicole smiled and leaned in for a kiss until someone interrupted them.

"Hey, guys can I-" Wynonna was cut off.

"OH MY GOD WYNONNA! PLEASE KNOCK!" Waverly screamed as she scrambled to cover herself and Nicole with the covers.

"Sorry, how am I supposed to know when you two are going at it? Besides this is important" Wynonna whined.

Waverly sighed "Fine what is it?"

"We're out of snacks and I'm out of money so can I borrow some waves?" Wynonna asked

"...Wynonna don't you eat enough crap?" Nicole asked

"There is no such thing….besides you're one to talk, I know you ate plenty tonight" Wynonna smirked seductively before fleeing the room, dodging every object Waverly through at her.

"GET OUT!" Waverly screamed as Nicole sat motionless her face the color of her hair.

"Sorry Waves I had to, she makes it so easy." Wynonna said as she ran down the stairs. As soon as they thought they were alone Wynonna peeked her head through the door again.

"Oh and Waves, your credit card was sitting on the table so I already took it, I just figured I'd try asking before hand. Don't worry I'll pay you back. See you around Haught shot!" Wynonna's footsteps fade away until they heard the slamming of the front door.

"When we get married, promise me we'll move….to another state" Nicole said

"Done" Waverly said as she fell asleep on Nicole's chest, feeling completely at peace.


End file.
